Orson
Orson (オーソン Oson), referred to as just 'Ors. '''by Pac-Man is a ghost who first appeared in [[Pac-Man World|''Pac-Man World]]. He only directly appeared at the end of the game, after Pac-Man defeated his Toc-Man robot. He was then eaten by Pac-Man after he claimed that "nobody loves a ghost". He returns in ''Pac-Man World 3'' as an ally where he tells Pac-Man about Erwin's evil plot and builds a new Toc-Man to assist him in combat. Characteristics Appearance Orson is green in color and has a high pitched voice. He is generally regarded as a super genius. Personality Smart and kind, Orson shares a mutual respect with Pac-Man, despite being eaten by him in Pac-Man World. While Orson has a tendency to be skittish, he will always be there to help Pac-Man when the need arises. Past interviews regarding the plot of Pac-Man World have described Orson as jealous, obsessive and paranoid.http://www.flamingmayo.com/firstchurchofpacman/pac_interview.htm﻿ History Early life According to an interview with Pac-Man World designer Scott Rogers, Pac-Man and Orson grew up together and slowly drifted apart as Pac-Man became more popular. This lead Orson to attempt to copy what Pac-Man had done to become famous, which failed every time. He then turned to manufacturing Pac-Dots, making a fortune and building a castle on Ghost Island. Eventually, he built Toc-Man to effectively steal Pac-Man's identity and in turn gain his popularity. Before the events of Pac-Man World 3 (and presumably before Pac-Man World), Orson worked with and studied alongside Erwin. ''Pac-Man World'' Orson constructed Toc-Man sometime around Pac-Man's twentieth birthday. While piloting Toc-Man, Orson held a party on Ghost Island with the promise that Pac-Man would be there "live and in person". This plan was cut short when Funky announced that the real Pac-Man was coming to the island in an attempt to find and save his family and friends, who were mistakenly kidnapped when Orson's henchmen were sent to capture Pac-Man. Pac-Man ends up crashing the party and defeating Toc-Man, causing Orson to reveal himself before promptly being eaten. ''Pac-Man World 3'' On Pac-Man's twenty-fifth birthday, Orson teleports him to a landfill of Erwin's broken machinery in an attempt to bring him to the Outpost to tell him about Erwin's evil plans. The two primarily communicate through the Pactrometer, which functions similarly to a walkie-talkie. When Pac-Man finally arrives at the Outpost, Orson tells him to travel to the spectral realm to "check things out" and find the other ghosts. Orson then asks Pac-Man to help him calibrate a new Toc-Man model, which, unlike the previous Toc-Man, is a giant fifteen-ton mech designed for combat. Throughout the game, Orson primarily provides expositional dialogue concerning the stages Pac-Man finds himself in and the enemies he faces. Near the end of the game, he ends up recruiting Erwin's disgraced janitor, stating that he "has need of someone handy with a mop at the Outpost". According to Clyde, Orson is the one "fixing up" the spectral realm after Erwin's defeat. Trivia *Despite being linked to the series and appearing exclusively in the trilogy, Orson doesn't appear in Pac-Man World 2. *Though Orson is very much distinct from Spunky, the two are visually similar because they are both gray in color. Orson's grey, however, is of a green tint. *Orson has dark green gloves in Pac-Man World. ''In ''Pac-Man World 3, his gloves become darker. *Orson is the only Pac-Man World character not to appear in Pac-Man World Rally. However, it is possible that he is the one controlling Toc-Man in it. *According to Pac-Man World designer Scott Rogers, Orson was named after Orson Welles, best known for directing the film Citizen Kane. References Category:Ghosts Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Characters that don't appear in PMTGA